Glenn
Glenn (Japanese: グレン Glenn) is a character of the day who appeared in Battling the Bully!. He is a friend of both and Sean. Glenn loves to have Pokémon battles despite not owning any Pokémon of his own and having little knowledge about them. He could be described as both bossy and intimidating. When Sean brought over his father's Pokémon to show off to his friends, Glenn immediately would snatch them from him. He believed that the most important thing about battling was winning and sometimes forced Sean to purposely lose battles with him. Once Mick had shown Glenn the he claimed he got from his father, he wanted to have a battle with it and told Sean to get stronger Pokémon from his father, while he searched for Mick and Pikachu, who had run off. Once he found them, he brought them back to the yard, where Sean gave him his father's and . He planned on using both of them against Pikachu, but Sean stated that it would not be fair and told Mick to use two as well. A Krokorok wearing sunglasses volunteered to be Pikachu's partner, and the battle commenced. During the entire battle, Sean would try to give Glenn advice, which he did not follow out of annoyance. Because of that, he lost the battle to Mick. Angered by this, he accused Mick of intentionally trying to humiliate him and nearly punched him when intervened. Sean then declared that he did not want to be Glenn's friend anymore, which helped him realize that his behavior was less than favorable. Feeling bad that Scolipede and Seismitoad got hurt, Glenn fed them some of 's special food to help them heal. He later apologized to Mick and Sean and realized that having a fun battle was more important than winning. Pokémon Borrowed from Sean's father and used it in a battle against Sean. Though it had won the battle, according to Glenn, it was still too tired to move. Patrat's only known move is .}} from Sean's father and used it in a Double Battle against Ash's Pikachu and Krokorok who were being used by . Glenn insisted on using it against Pikachu even though Seismitoad could deflect his electric attacks. It was defeated when Pikachu used to send its right back at it. It later ate some of 's special food in order to heal. Scolipede's known moves are , , and .}} from Sean's father and used it in a Double Battle against Ash's Pikachu and who were being used by Mick. Sean recommended that it be used against Pikachu because it was part but Glenn ignored him and used it against Krokorok instead. Though it had an impressive , it was no match for Krokorok's and was easily defeated. It later ate some of Cilan's special food in order to heal. Seismitoad's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=奈良徹 Toru Nara |en=Gary Mack |ru=Александр Гаврилин Alexander Gavrilin |pt_br=Thiago Keplmair |es_la=Isabel Martiñón |es_eu=Blanca Rada |pl=Paweł Ciołkosz}} Category:Unova characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters es:Glenn it:Glenn ja:グレン